This new Ilex variety was found as an openly pollinated seedling of Ilex Hybrid `Mary Nell`, an unpatented variety, maintained in the Evergreen Nursery at Poplarville, Miss. The seedling was found in May, 1989. The new and distinct Ilex Hybrid plant of this invention comprises a novel and valuable holly plant with an upright, dense, pyramidal shape, attractive orange-red fruit, and unusual leaf serrations. As with the parent, the plant of this invention may be advantageously employed as a specimem appointment, in either formal or informal groupings, and is very attractive in mass plantings. The plant serves well in foundation plantings and is adapted for culture as a potted plant. This plant is responsive to pruning and training and may be used in forming dense hedges, and maintained without an excessive amount of care.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Magee's direction at the same location. Several generations of the new plant have been evaluated and the distinctive characteristics of the plant have remained stable.